All Over Again
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: A Kames/Cargan family one shot; it's like for the first time, falling in love with that special person all over again and enjoying the beautiful things that life can offer us...


Okay, school is to start very soon or so but I wanted to write another Kames fic that their song, 'All Over Again' inspired me to create; this will be the last piece from me (one shot wise) for a while, since I have a lot of things going on at the moment, but I will return to continue and finish other works when I can. Hope this is good...! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...! Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...!Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...! Note: This fic has Dominant!Kendall and Submissive!James...! Also, this is AU and sort of a future fic; it has short sightings of Cargan but is just focused on the Kames pairing...! Sorry for the lame ending!

* * *

"Come on guys, let's go wake up Dad and Pa!" A boy's voice echoed low in a reasonably large, yet very homey, three-bedroom house.

"But Timmy, they're probably sleeping still!" Another voice protested weakly, this time a girl's though; a stubborn huff left the first voice, obviously playfully annoyed.

"Yeah I know, that's practically the point though Nico! It's morning and we're awake so let's go wake them up so all of us are awake too!" The boy called Timmy argued, a sigh belonging to neither silencing him.

"I swear big bro, you're one impatient dude." A second boy responded, Timmy letting out a snort.

"Come on guys, don't you want to surprise them? Dad gets us all the time, showing up everywhere like a ninja! It's about time we show them we can be ninjas too, heck even super spies!"

The other two children were quiet after Timmy's vague explanation, they probably thinking it over very carefully until...

"Let's do it." The second boy finally decided, the girl named Nico sighing to herself.

"I guess you're right but if Daddi and Papi get upset, I'm blaming you two!" She shot back; three sets of bare feet paddled on the light brown, wooden floor as the trio left their bedroom and went down the hallway, stopping all crouched up and quiet at the last door to the left.

"And now, we enter super sneak mode!" Timmy said, Nico elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

"Hush! Do you want them to hear us?" She asked, getting a sheepish blush and smile from the shorter (yet older) boy in return.

"Sorry."

"Okay, let's get this mission done! We enter via door, act like Batman and not get heard of or seen! Once we're near, we jump on them and shout, 'Good Morning!' really loud! Sound like a good plan?" The third boy mused under his breath, Timmy and Nico nodding in agreement.

"Great plan, to be expected as always, E."

"And...now!"

The three pushed their parents' bedroom door back as carefully and slowly as possible, Timmy pressing his small, tiny fingers against the hinges to avoid any squeaking to come on while Nico and E stalked over to the large, king-sized bed against the farest wall in the room; among the soft, beige-colored sheets were two men in matching black pajamas, one blonde and one brunette.

The dirty blonde was on his back, one lithe arm around the brunette's slender waist while the other rested on his own raising and falling torso, bright green eyes hidden beneath feather-light lids and rather bushy yet flattering dark blonde eyebrows. The brunette was snuggled up to the shorter man with both hands pressed to his side, lips part slightly as he softly breathed in and out, face as beautiful as his lover's and pressed into the other's neck for extra warmth and comfort.

The two looked the picture of absolute tranquility.

"And...now!" Nico ordered, now fully into the plan with a grin on her face; Timmy ran over to his brother and sister, a large smirk exposing his pearly white teeth while E let out a quiet chuckle.

"Good M-"

They got as far as that, eyes going wide as saucers when suddenly, the blonde and brunette's own eyes, bottle green and boiling hazel, snapped open and both smiled mischievously, arms reaching out to scoop the children off the carpet floor.

"Gotcha!" The blonde exclaimed, his arms wrapping around Timmy's waist while his lover cradled E and Nico.

The three children let out surprised shrieks or gasps before bursting out into joyful laughter, hugging close to their parents as the two adults made funny faces for them.

"Man, they got us again!" Timmy said in a mocked angry tone, Nico giggling when the brunette kissed her cheek and the blonde tickled E into hysterical stitches.

"Told you this plan wouldn't work!" Nico chided, E rolling his wet eyes at his sister.

"You can't back out of this now, Nico! You agreed to the plan too!" He pointed out, the two men deciding it was now to cut in.

"Now now, it was a good try kids! Just next time, don't bicker outside our door." The blonde said, his husband giggling (manly, mind you) when the three youngsters were dark red across the cheeks.

"Maybe one day you three will get us, but for now you still have a lot to learn." The brunette added, the children smiling through their blushes.

"Well that day will be on the horizon soon, old man!" Timmy said as he puffed out his chest in pride; the brunette raised a delicate eyebrow at this, grin going all challenging.

"You'll be on your way, Timmy. Just not today!"

Timothy (often just called "Tim" or "Timmy" by his siblings and parents) Diamond-Knight rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, cheery smile growing broader on his lips though; he was the oldest of the children, thirteen-years old about to turn fourteen in three months, and a big schemer.

He and his brother Ethan and sister Nicolette (Nico for short) were adopted by the brunette and blonde when he was around ten, Ethan was seven, and Nico was four. The three had been in multiple orphanages over the course of their lives before Kendall and James Diamond-Knight took fondness of them and adopted them as their own; they've been happy ever since.

Tim, despite being their eldest adopted son, looked a lot like Kendall; he had dirty blonde hair that he let grow out to reach his scrawny shoulders, soft pale skin with big, wide innocent eyes yet that were sea green instead of bottle. He was fairly small and skinny for his age, had a dimple in his left cheek and faint freckles dotting his arrow-straight nose.

James smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair, Kendall turning his attention to Nico and Ethan.

"So let me guess, this was all Timmy's idea and he roped you two into it." He said, chuckling when Ethan looked away and Nico blushed again.

"He convinced us, okay! It's not like we could let him try this alone, Tim's not good at doing schemes by himself, Dad!" Ethan mumbled, his sister not finding a thing to say.

Ethan, now ten, had shoulder-length blonde hair like Tim though had dark blue eyes in place of green ones; his skin was pale as well and he was just as stick-like as his big brother but taller by almost half a foot. His wore thick-rimmed whole glasses (much like his Father James did as a kid) and had a gap in his friendly smile from a recent fallen tooth (courtesy of playing Soccer with older kids at school) incident, but unlike the 24/7 confident and out-going Tim, Ethan was a little shy and awkward. The good awkward though, the kind of awkward that made you want to hug him and protect from everything that could be dangerous to him.

"I got roped into it, Papi! I got roped into it, Daddi! They talked me into it, I couldn't leave them hanging!" Nico pouted, James and Kendall holding back their snickers when Ethan and Tim glared at her.

"Thanks a lot, sis!"

"Totally, we can always count on you to have our backs."

Nico rolled her eyes at her brothers; the seven-year old was the baby of the three and the only girl, a bunny and rainbow-loving, purple fanatic child with a hyper and cheerful outlook on life, always. She, unlike her brothers, had ebony black hair that stopped at her ears but shared Ethan's blue eyes; her skin was a fair, natural tan and was fairly petite in size, smaller than both Tim and Ethan. In terms to her personality, she was a combination of her brothers; she could by shy and very quiet around people she didn't know well or just met, but give her some music and she'll dance until she drops.

"Hey, no tackling your sister now. You guys worked great as a team and almost got us, I say that is a mission accomplished." James said, the three smiling up at their Papa; Kendall hugged James from behind, the three children now snuggled to the brunette, and kissed the tops of their heads.

"You know, you're right sweetie. That is a mission accomplished, and a mission accomplished deserves a reward. Hmmmm, we haven't visited the beach in a long time..."

Two pairs of sapphire eyes and one set of sea green grew wide at the idea, Nico soon jumping up and down on James' lap while Ethan and Tim shared high-fives.

"Oh can we go to the beach, please can we? I think Uncle Logan and Uncle Carlos are free today too, oh we can go play with Dante and Alec!" Nico asked, pulling out the puppy look she learned from James; Ethan and Tim weren't as good with that look as she was, but both smiled and batted their eyes in attempts to look innocent (even more than they already were) and harmless.

Kendall feigned a pondering look and tapped his chin, James leaning against his chest and humming under his breath.

"Well...sure, kiddos! We can go, but first breakfast for the three of ya! You can't have fun on an empty stomach but promise me and Papa you'll wait an hour after eating before going into the water, we don't want you guys feeling sick later on!" Kendall compromised, the children nodding vigorously in agreement before smiling and jumping off their parents' bed to skip (or in Tim and Ethan's case, cart-wheel) back to their shared bedroom, James giving out a giggle at his blonde husband's teasing grin.

"Ah they grow up so fast, it was like only yesterday Nico was learning how to walk and E and Timmy were playing superheroes in the backyard. Now they're going for careers as ninjas, I'm so proud." The blonde said, wiping at a fake tear but his smile showed just how much he loved his sons and daughter; James kissed his cheek and nodded into his neck.

"Yeah, how fast the years go by."

"Answer me, sweetie. What did I do?"

James looked at his husband with questioning eyes, the blonde's smile soft and tender as he pressed kisses to the other's cheeks.

"What did I do to deserve someone so amazing as my husband, my lover and everything else I could want and need? What did I do to deserve the most beautiful and angelic little ones in the world as my sons and daughter? Tell me babe, what did I do?" Kendall asked, stroking the brunette's cheek while pressing kisses now to the golden band on the thin, spidery hand he was making love to; James' wedding band, gold and simple yet with deep significance like the one on Kendall's other hand.

James laughed as the blonde nuzzled his neck, breathing in the other's warm, soothing scent.

"I know one thing; I can't answer those questions but I can tell you this, I fall in love with you over and over again, every single day." The brunette purred, their lips meeting in another sweet, passionate kiss.

"Me too, James. The only person I've ever loved, always and forever. There's no one that can compare to you, my darling James Issac Diamond-Knight."

"Dad, Pa! Hurry up, we called Uncle Carlos and Uncle Logan and they're meeting us with Dante and Alec at the beach in an hour! Hurry up, I'm making my famous pancakes!" Tim called from the kitchen.

"And I'm making the toast!" Ethan said, both men's eyes going wide.

"We better keep hawk eyes on them, don't want a repeat of the burnt eggs and bagels of last week! Timmy, E! Boys wait, wait for Papa and Daddy!" James called, pressing a kiss to Kendall's nose as he rose from bed and left the room; Kendall just laughed again as he followed his hazel-eyed husband to the kitchen, already smelling spilled orange juice from Nico and the stench of an overloaded toaster.

Ah yes, he was one lucky man.

(An hour or so later...)

"Uncle Logan, Uncle Carlos!" Ethan called out, he in his blue-and-red striped swim shorts as he ran across the sand dunes and jumped into the two men's open arms, Tim laughing out loud while Nico watched from between her parents' towering shadows. Said ravenette doctor and movie producer Latino smiled and ruffled the blonde boy's hair, their sons Dante and Alec Mitchell-Garcia waving at their Uncles Kendall and James with boatloads of youthful glee.

"Glad to see you guys could make it!" Kendall teased, Nico blushing a bright red when meeting Alec's eyes; he nudged his daughter lightly forward with a small grin, knowing she harbored a bit of a crush on him.

"H-Hi, Alec."

"Hey Nico!" The boy said back, teeth gleaming in the sun.

Alec and Dante were twins Nico's age, Dante only ten minutes older than Alec; both were tall and thin, with cinnamon brown skin and shaggy ginger hair. Their cheeks were dotted with freckles and had button noses that complimented their big eyes and puppy faces. The only difference between them were the colors of their eyes: Alec had fiery blue ones with bits of green in between, while Dante's were a deep chocolate-brown.

During this whole thing Ethan and Tim were so busy going off with Dante to build a sandcastle, the guys gathering together with their chairs and the kids' beach towels to smile at the adorable sight before them; the big, endless sea, the three pranksters creating a kingdom out of rocks, sand and starfish while Nico and Alec hunted for seashells.

It's amazing; they came here, together as a team and a band of brothers, to find and reach out for their dreams. Now, they had that but two certain things even more special, beautiful, and important to their lives than just their careers: Love and Family.

Life has a strange way of working sometimes; still, when the final outcome is like this however, it is totally worth it.

"Guys, how did this happen to us? You know, the four of us living perfect lives and having amazing families?" Kendall asked, everyone looking at Logan for the answer; the ravenette tapped his chin as he wrapped an arm around Carlos' waist, his husband grinning into his shoulder as he snuggled into him.

"I don't know, I guess...what people say is true, 'The future holds many surprises'. I can say this though, I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world." Logan said, mocha brown eyes smiling.

"I feel the same way, nothing has ever made me happier." Carlos added.

James and Kendall looked at one another, smiles warm and loving.

"I guess this means, we're falling in love with life," James began, Kendall bringing up the end with a laugh.

"All over again."

"Dad, Uncle Carlos! Come help us with the sandcastle!" Ethan called to Kendall, gasping and glaring at Tim and Dante when they dumped a bucketful of sand over the other's head.

"Oh a pink seashell, these are rare! Daddi, come look!" Nico squealed, Alec laughing and waving to his Dad Logan to come join the party.

The four adults laughed at this, knowing that today was going to be another awesome day with their kids.

"Well duty calls, guys!" They said to each other in unison, the sun gleaming across their backs as they ran across the sloppy sands...


End file.
